The Potter House
by rastar4
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort and goes on to finish his 7th year at Hogwarts, what he didn't know is that everything was going to change. non canon pretty much anything after OOP is non existent, Dumbledore is Alive!, the battle didn't happen the same as in the book and Ron isn't as nice to Harry anymore.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This first chapter is a little short but it will be a much longer in the future. And, I don't own Harry Potter, I am not a writer :3 But J.K. Rowling is and so therefore it is hers. :)

Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I am going to tell you the story of my 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I almost did not go back during that year because I defeated Voldemort during the summer right after I turned 17. He attacked my so called home at Number 4 Privet Drive and killed my aunt and uncle before I was able to obtain my wand from its hiding place. It was a spectacular duel, it hit its highest point when Voldemort summoned his death eaters and Dumbledore showed up with the Order of the Phoenix and Snape was found out as a spy for the light side instead of actually being a death eater. Anyways I killed Voldemort with his own curse, we still are not sure how I did it but I put up a shield right as he said Avada Kedavra. We think I had a super surge of power but the only thing is we are not sure where it came from although the only thing we can think of is that when I turned 17 that I had a sudden burst of power showing that I was an heir of an ancient family like Merlin or one of the Hogwarts founders. I have to do tests when I get back.

Speaking of being an heir, I came into my inheritance from the Potter's, right now I am staying at Hogwarts in Gryffindor tower as I obviously do not have a place to stay. I originally thought that the vault given to me when I was 11 was all I was ever going to have, and believe me it was more than enough. But no, the Potter's being purebloods had to be filthy rich and I could support hundreds of people through multiple lifetimes, and that does not even add the Black vaults onto that. Along with the vaults I also inherited the titles and wizengamot seats of Potter and Black, and possibly more depending on who I marry later on, I have a year after I graduate to marry so that I can claim my title of Lord Potter-Black although I would rather not but I would hold a lot of power when it comes to the decision making of the ministry so it would be worth it to claim the titles. Perhaps it may be time to talk to Mr. Aristocracy himself, Draco Malfoy

School starts in two days and I have not heard a single word from Ron or Hermione since the battle, Hermione has been in Australia searching for her parents while I do not know what Ron has been up to. All I know is it has been really lonely here, I have not left the tower much, mainly only to eat. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall come and visit it me from time to time but I think they understand I just want to be left alone. The same cannot be said for Snape, he comes up here every day to deliver my food, he claims they do not want to bother the house elves although I do not see why it would be a problem for them.

I'm not depressed, I am just bored so I think I may go down to Hagrid's for a while and then maybe head to the library and do some last minute touchups to my homework from the summer.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

AN: This is only the first half of chapter two, please read the AN at the end as I need your opinion on this story.

The first day of my last year here at Hogwarts begins tonight. The train is supposed to arrive in 15 minutes and I am sitting in the Great Hall waiting for the carriages to arrive. We have about 30 minutes between the arrival of the carriages and the arrival of the first years to catch up with our friends, I will finally get to see Ron and Hermione again.

The door just opened and everyone walked in, Hermione came and sat next to me but Ron went and sat in between Seamus and Neville, did I do something to him? I look at him and he glares at me, guess so.

Hermione turns to me and says "I found my parents Harry! They like it in Australia and I will be moving there at the end of the year!"

"That's great Hermione," I said, "but do you know why Ron is glaring at me?"

"No I do not, I suspect it was something to do with the final battle though, I will ask him when I have time." She replied.

Right at that moment the door opened again and let in the first years with Professor McGonagall, there seemed to be so many more of them this year. They reached the front and McGonagall grabbed the stool with the sorting hat on it and the hall went silent eating for it to begin its song.

But instead of a song it opened its brim and shouted to the hall, "Harry Potter, a word please."

Suddenly I felt the eyes of the entire hall upon me and I stood up and slowly made my way to the front. I made my way past the line of first years and sat down on the stool and I heard the little voice in my head, "you fought bravely this summer, Hogwarts traditionally has always had four houses but I have always known there were five, I just had to wait for the right time to introduce it." It then stated to the entire hall, "Harry Potter is to be resorted." I heard the entire hall gasp and start to murmur until the hat suddenly started talking again saying "He is going into a new house called the Potter House." Then he whispered in my ear again, "let me speak to Dumbledore and I will explain everything to him for you." I took the hat off and set it back on the stool and then turned and faced Professor Dumbledore and said "P-Professor, the hat ask me to have to talk to it." I have no clue what the hat told him but after he took the hat off of his head he just turned to me and said "you will report to Professor Snape's office after the feast and we will get you taken care of. You may go sit back down now."

"Erm..Professor? Where should I sit?" I asked.

He replied, "Hogwarts always provides." And I looked back and there was a space in the middle of the hall with a small round table placed there with about eight chairs gathered around it.

AN: Ok so my question is, should I sort about 5 or 6 first years into his house this year? Or should I wait until the next year in a possible later chapter or epilogue or something of that sort. Please let me know! I have possible stories written out for both scenarios an I can't decide which one I like better.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

"We will continue with this re-sorting tomorrow morning when schedules are handed out as the sorting hat has given me a list of those who will be resorted. For now we go ahead and finish the first years sorting, eat and then go to bed" said Professor Dumbledore.

I did not really pay attention to the sorting except those that the sorting hat took a long time to sort tended to go to my house. There are four first years at the table leaving room for three more to be resorted.

I suddenly felt every teacher's eyes on me as they looked at me. I looked back and Professor Snape beckoned me to the staff table. I barely had time to notice that everyone was eating therefore held more attention on the food on the table rather than on me.

When I got up to the staff table Professor Dumbledore addressed me, "Harry my boy, we need to find lodging for these children, since there are only three of them we will house them in one of the family quarters usually meant for staff, Professor McGonagall has agreed to stay with them for tonight while I believe you will be with Professor Snape for the evening as he has something to explain to you. We will lead the first years out tonight so do not delay after dinner and head straight to Professor Snape's classroom, he will direct you from there to his personal chambers. Now run along and eat, you have a long night before you."

A/N Sorry this took so long! I have been really busy but I hope to have more time for writing again. Also sorry for the grammar and punctuation mistakes!


End file.
